Believe Me
by littlenaa
Summary: Aku mempercayaimu untuk membahagiakannya. Dan aku rela itu. Kau percaya padaku bukan? /Bad Summary/ BaekYeol Slight!BaekSoo / 1s


**FANFICTION**

**Tittle : BELIEVE ME!**

**Author : Nana Nanda | Bubblexoxo_**

**Cast : - Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun – Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : family/romance/hurt/crime**

**WARNING : JALAN CERITA TIDAK JELAS? yeol OOC? MAAF /,\**

**Selamat Membaca ... ^,^**

3 orang itu - Park Chanyeol , Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun - Sudah 17 tahun mereka menjadi sahabat dan selama itu pula mereka bertetanggaan. Park Chanyeol ( kelas 12 ) dan Do Kyungsoo ( kelas 11 ) merupakan kakak-adik tiri yang tinggal tanpa orang tua mereka yang ada di Amerika, sedangkan Byun Baekhyun ( kelas 11 ) adalah namja manis sebatang kara yang tinggal sendiri di rumah yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, mereka menyayangi satu sama lain dan mereka bersekolah dalam satu sekolah juga. Terkadang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo suka menginap di rumah Baekhyun untuk menemani Baekhyun yang kesepian setiap harinya. dengan penuh suka duka mereka lewati bersama.

Hingga akhirnya, tumbuh rasa cinta di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka berpacaran. Dan tentu dengan persetujuan dari Kyungsoo. Walaupun begitu mereka tetap menjunjung tinggi rasa persahabatan mereka.

Sampai suatu hari Chanyeol merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Kyungsoo. Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sering menghindar jika Chanyeol sedang berduaan dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengira bahwa kyungsoo mulai tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Hari itu. Chanyeol menemukan Kyungsoo sedang melamun dengan menopang dagu di balkon kamarnya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menepuk pundak adik tiri kesayangannya tersebut.

"Hey?" Sapa chanyeol dengan lembut. Tapi berhasil membuat kyungsoo menoleh walaupun terlihat enggan.

"ah? Hyung? Ada apa?" Ucap Kyungsoo kembali menopang dagunya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau sedang ada masalah hm? Ceritakan padaku." Tanya Chanyeol dengan khawatir. Chanyeol menarik kursi di depan Kyungsoo dan mendudukinya. Kembali ia melihat wajah sang adik yang masih tanpa ekspresi membuatnya semakin kebingungan dengan sikap adiknya.

Bukan menjawab Kyungsoo malah berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian. Di ambang pintu Sungjin berhenti.

"Hyung, aku ingin merebut dia darimu." Ucap Kyungsoo nyaris seperti berbisik.

Walau dengan samar. Chanyeol tau jika Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Belum begitu jauh Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Hari ini kita menginap di rumah Baekhyun. Kau ingat kan? Ayo bersiap."

"Ya. Tentu hyung." Tanpa Chanyeol sadari seutas senyum pilu terukir di bibir Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun's House

TING TONG TING TONG

Bel rumahnya terus berbunyi membuat Baekhyun, namja manis yang merupakan pacar Chanyeol ini terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya di dapur. Dengan langkah cepat ia membuka pintu. Dan menyambut kedua sahabatnya.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian datang juga. Ayo masuk. Maaf merepotkan kalian lagi, malam ini aku tidak mau sendiri." Jelas Baekhyun dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memasuki rumahnya.

"Kau menonton film horor lagi eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"I-Iya." Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu. Dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudah tau penakut kenapa kau menonton film seperti itu terus? Dasar bodoh."

"Yak! Aku tidak bodoh." Ucap Baekhyun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan itu sungguh tingkah menggemaskan bagi Chanyeol.

"Kau bodoh, jelek! Haha." Tawa Chanyeol dan mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Kyaa~ appo! Kau yang jelek eoh!"

Melihat pertengkaran kecil itu, Kyungsoo merasa terabaikan. Sembarang tempat ia melempar tas berisi baju untuk malam ini dan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hey, Kyungsoo-ya? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa sepatah katapun.

Tanpa menoleh pada yang bertanya. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

Setelah itu Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo bertingkah seperti itu. Tidak ceria seperti biasanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu terjadi padanya yeol?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kakaknya. Sang kakak pun hanya menaikan bahunya tanda ia tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Biarkan saja, mungkin nanti dia tidak akan seperti itu. Aku mau membereskan baju dulu di kamar ya?" Ucap Chanyeol bergegas menaiki tangga. Kamar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memang sudah Baekhyun sediakan di lantai dua. Dengan senyuman Baekhyun mengangguk dan setelah itu ia pergi ke dapur, mengingat pekerjaannya tadi belum selesai.

Tidak lama, Ketika Baekhyun sedang memotong sayuran. Terasa ada dua tangan hangat melingkar di pinggangnya dan mencium tengkuknya. Baekhyun sudah tau kebiasaan sang pacarnya ini dan ia hanya tersenyum malu.

"Hey yeol, untuk malam ini aku buat Bibimbap, pasti ini enak." Ucap Baekhyun masih memotong sayuran. Tapi ia rasa aneh. Wangi parfum Chanyeol tidak seperti ini. Apa Chanyeol mengganti parfumnya?

"Baekhyun-ah?"

DEG!

Setelah mendengar suara itu, matanya berhasil membulat dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Tubuhnya seketika menegang saat mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya saat ini.

"k-kyungsoo?" walau dengan terbata, Baekhyun harus memastikan orang ini tanpa berbalik.

"Iya, ini aku. Kyungsoo." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan pelan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Ini tidak lucu." Setelah meletakan pisau yang ia pegang, ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Yang di peluk hanya terdiam, otaknya benar-benar tidak tau harus menjawab apa dari kalimat yang di keluarkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan itu.

Saat masih terdiam, sesuatu yang hangat membasahi bahunya. Seketika Baekhyun menoleh mendapati Kyungsoo tengah menangis tak bersuara. Membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, t-terimakasih telah menyukaiku. A-aku juga menyukaimu, ta-tapi itu sebagai sahabat." jelas Baekhyun berusaha menolak perasaan Kyungsoo dengan baik. Tidak ada jawaban Kyungsoo masih terus menangis.

"A-apa kau lelah menyukaiku? Tolonglah jangan seperti itu. Dirimu yang tidak seceria biasanya membuatku bingung dan sedih. Aku mohon jadilah Kyungsoo yang biasanya. Yang aku sukai." Jelas baekhyun lagi untuk mencoba membangkitkan Kyungsoo kembali. Walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun tidak mau jika persahabatan ini hancur hanya karena kedua Namja bersaudara walaupun bersaudara tiri ini menyukainya.

"Ma-mafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah. Mianhae." Ucap Kyungsoo di sela tangisnya.

"Aish.. ini bukan salahmu Kyungsoo-ya." Jawab Baekhyun, Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. Dan menghapus airmatanya. Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lembut dan tersenyum.

"Baekhyun-ah? A-apa aku boleh terus menyukaimu? Kau tidak perlu membalas perasaanku. Teruslah berada di sampingku bersama Chanyeol Hyung. Hanya tersenyumlah padaku setiap hari."

"Ne. Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Ayo, jadilah Kyungso yang biasanya. Aku lebih menyukainya. Berjanjilah juga jangan pernah bersikap seperti itu lagi." Jelas Baekhyun dengan mencolek hidung Kyungsoo dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"kekeke, Ba-baiklah. Terima kasih Baekhyun."

Melihat senyum Kyungsoo lagi. Baekhyun sangat merasa lega. Sahabatnya kembali lagi. Dengan bahagia Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan senyuman, walau hatinya terluka. Ia akan bahagia untuk Baekhyun.

Di sisi lain sang kakak yang berdiri di balik tembok dapur tampaknya sangat kesal dengan percakapan sang adik dan pacarnya. Dengan wajah marah, Chanyeol mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Lalu beranjak dari tempat.

=== SKIP TIME ===

Makan malam berakhir sangat menyenangkan. Kyungsoo kembali tertawa bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Suasana pun sangatlah bahagia.

Setelah makan malam, Baekhyun meminta izin untuk pergi beristirahat duluan. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun mengiyakan. Membuat Baekhyun pun pergi dengan tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo? Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ayo ke halaman belakang." Ajak Chanyeol pada adik tirinya. Dan di jawab dengan anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Hyung?" Tanpa basa-basi Kyungsoo langsung bertanya pada kakaknya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah kembali seperti biasanya." Ucap Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada kakaknya.

"Ya, begitulah Hyung."

Hening. Tidak ada percakapan lagi di antara kedua kakak beradik ini. Mereka seperti sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Tapi tidak begitu lama, Chanyeol kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Hey, Kyungsoo?" panggil Chanyeol dengan menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo. Membuat pemilik lengan itu menoleh pada kakaknya.

"Ya Hyung?"

"Apa kau akan merebutnya?"

'EH?'

Pertanyaan sang kakak sukses membuat sang adik menegang. Takut jika hubungannya dengan sang kakak tidak baik setelah ini. Berusaha tertawa dan Kyungsoo berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Haha, A-apa maksudmu Hyung?"

Belum lama terkejut karena pertanyaan sang kakak. Kyungsoo kembali terkejut dengan sebuah pisau yang kini berada di tangan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjaga jaraknya dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Hyung?!" ucap Kyungsoo panik dengan keadaannya.

"Apa kau akan merebutnya dariku?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Dan itu sangat mengerikan bagi KyungSoo.

Kali ini ia mengarahkan ujung pisau itu pada Kyungsoo dan menatapnya tajam. Membuat Kyungsoo lebih panik lagi.

"HYUNG?! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEREBUTNYA! LETAKAN PISAU ITU!" bentak Kyungsoo pada kakaknya yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit lega setelah melihat senyuman kakaknya mengira itu pertanda bahwa kakak tirinya ini mengurung niat buruknya. Lalu Kyungsoo mendekati kakaknya untuk meyakinkan sang kakak.

"Aku harap kau percaya padaku Hyung, Aku ingin kau bahagia Hyung, jangan salah paham." Ucap Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan lembut. Chanyeol menunduk dalam. Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, Chanyeol kembali menggenggam pisau yangg berada di tangannya dengan erat.

"KALAU BEGITU, PERGILAH!"

**JREBBB**!

Belum selesai suara Chanyeol menggema. Pisau yang ia pegang sudah berlumuran darah. Dan menempel tepat di perut Kyungsoo. Sebuah senyum memilukan terlukis di wajah Chanyeol.

"H-Hyung? K-kenapa k-kau ti-dak mempercayaiku?" dengan tenaga seadanya Kyungsoo yang tertusuk menatap Chanyeol dengan sangat sedih.

SET!

BRUK!

Chanyeol menarik cepat pisau yang masih menempel di perut sang adik tirinya. Membuat sang adik yang terluka jatuh menabrak tubuhnya. Chanyeol merasakan tubuh adiknya bergetar. Dan tidak lama setelah itu ia merasakan bajunya basah. Basah karena airmata sang adik.

"Arghh.. A-aku menyayanginya, Ta-tapi ra-rasa sayangku pa-padamu hyung, le-lebihlah besar. Ka-karena i-itu aku ingin k-kau bahagia. K-kenapa kau tidak perc..ca..ya.." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan sedikit erangan karena rasa sakitnya. Darah yang terus mengalir membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh tidak berdaya ke lantai dengan bersimbah darah.

Chanyeol masih terdiam. Merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada adik tersayangnya. Padahal sang adik sudah memastikannya. Tapi ia tetap melukainya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol melempar pisau dari tangannya. Ia menatap tangannya yang kini penuh dengan darah Kyungsoo. Lalu matanya menangkap tubuh adiknya yang sudah terkapar di lantai dengan penuh darah di tubuhnya.

Segera ia memeluk tubuh adiknya dengan erat. Dan menangis di pelukannya.

"k..kyungsoo? Maafkan aku. m..maaf." Sesal Chanyeol masih dengan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menoleh pada seseorang yang kini berteriak di depan pintu. Mata Chanyeol pun terbelalak. Perlahan ia tidurkan tubuh Kyungsoo di lantai dan berdiri untuk segera menghampiri seseorang yang ternyata Baekhyun.

"B-Baek?" dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun.

"a-apa y-yang k-kau LAKUKAN PADA KYUNGSOO?! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" bentak Baekhyun yang kini perlahan mundur. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dengan gemetar hebat. Tak lama airmatanya mengalir menatap tubuh sahabatnya terbaring dengan penuh darah.

Lalu matanya membulat melihat sebuah pisau tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol kini menatap Baekhyun dengan sangat khawatir. Chanyeol kembali mencoba untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dengan perlahan.

"A-apa kau yang mem-"

"YA! AKU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA!" potong Chanyeol cepat. Ia melihat ke arah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan nanar. Terlihat airmata kini menggenang di kedua mata milik Chanyeol.

"k-kenapa yeol?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

"A-aku.. Aku tidak ingin dia akan merebutmu." Jawab Chanyeol masih dengan menatap tubuh Kyungsoo.

"K-kau mendengar percakapanku dengannya di dapur eoh?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan. Dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Amarah dan kesedihannya kini benar-benar menyatu menjadi satu.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang kini berjalan menghampirinya. Tangannya mengepal. karena rasa bersalahnya ia tidak berani menatap Baekhyun.

PLAAKK!

Tidak Chanyeol duga, Baekhyun menamparnya dengan sangat keras. Membuat Chanyeol hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya untuk tetap berdiri. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang kini sedang melihatnya dengan penuh amarah tapi air mata terus mengalir dengan deras dari kedua matanya.

Setelah Chanyeol membetulkan posisi berdirinya, ia mendekati Baekhyun dan berdiri tepat di depannya. Kini Baekhyun hanya menunduk dalam dan terus menjatuhkan bulir-bullir air mata. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat sakit melihat Baekhyun menangis dan sangat ingin memeluknya tapi keadaan ini membuatnya harus menahan rasa itu. Ia tidak mau mengotori tubuh Baekhyun dengan darah KyungSoo yang ada di tangannya.

"yeollie?" Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan. Tapi dia masih menundukan kepalanya. Tidak perlu menunggu Chanyeol menjawab, Baekhyun kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu. Hiks." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membeku.

GREP!

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. Tapi Chaneyol tidak membalas pelukannya. Justru ia terdiam mendengarkan tangisan Baekhyun, di dalam diamnya mengingat saat-saat ia bersama Kyungsoo adiknya hingga ia berani menusukan sebuah pisau yang membuat adiknya sekarat saat ini. Ia sungguh menyesal.

"Aku mengerti, aa-aku memang bodoh. Padahal Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin membuatku bahagia, kenapa aku tidak mempercayainya. Aku benar-benar tidak pantas untuk menjadi seorang kakak untuknya. Dia menyayangiku dan merelakanmu untukku tapi aku masih egois dan terbawa emosi. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku. aku juga mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun." jelas Chanyeol mulai menitikan air mata. Kini ia memeluk Baekhyun erat. Dan menangis bersamanya.

1 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Kini terlihat namja manis sedang berjalan di bawah semilir angin sejuk di musim gugur. Wajahnya tampak sangat bahagia. Melihat langit begitu biru ia melukiskan sedikit senyum di bibir mungilnya.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah gedung besar. Seperti, ya, Tempat Tahanan.

"Baek." Sapa seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan namja manis itu setelah sebelumnya ia berjalan keluar dari tempat tahanan.

"hey yeollie." Jawab namja manis itu kini tersenyum lembut. Perlahan airmatanya terjatuh karena bahagia.

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu kini merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum. Baekhyun yang merindukannya berlari cepat dan tanpa aba-aba memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu yeol." Bisik Baekhyun dan bersandar di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku juga Baek. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghirup aroma manis pada surai coklat Baekhyun.

Angin terus berhembus mengiringi kerinduan mereka. Di tengah pelukan hangat, rindu itu semakin meluap. Membuat mereka saling menghirup aroma tubuh sang pasangan yang lama tak pernah mereka rasakan. Seakan aroma itu adalah oksigen yang sudah lama hilang. Begitu indah senyum itu terukir.

Mereka berjalan, hanya berdua, saling menautkan tangan. Dan di hujani daun-daun maple yang berguguran. Langkah mereka memiliki tujuan. Tujuan terakhir yang harus mereka datangi.

Rumah Sakit.

SREKK!

Terdengar suara pintu bergeser salah satu kamar pasien terbuka. Masuklah kedua orang yang membuka pintu tersebut. Salat satu dari mereka menggenggam buket bunga lavender dengan erat. Senyum di bibir keduanya seperti sangat kokoh.

Seorang pasien yang tengah terduduk menatap jendela itu menyadari kedua orang itu memasuki kamaarnya. Ia menoleh dan tak lama senyum mengembang di bibir merahnya.

"h-hyung, Baek. Kalian datang?"

"tentu saja, Kyungsoo-ya. Kami merindukanmu." Ucap Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menaruh buket lavender di meja samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di malam itu, kyungsoo segera di larikan ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan kritis tapi masih bisa terselamatkan. Dan Chanyeol menyerahkan dirinya pada pihak polisi. Dia di tahan selama setahun dan keluar tepat hari ini. Dan di hari ini juga Baekhyun mendapat kabar bahwa Kyungsoo bangun dari koma selama setahunnya.

"Kyungsoo." Chanyeol ikut menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berdiri di samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol.

"M-maafkan aku." ucap chanyeol pelan dan melirik ke arah lain.

SET!

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat. Chanyeol mendongak dan melihat Kyungsoo kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku baik-baik saja."

"aku tetap merasa bersalah padamu." Elak chanyeol dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan ia melihat Baekhyun sedang menatapnya dan Chanyeol dengan khawatir. Dengan lembut Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyimpannya di atas tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian menatap Baekhyun. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Dengan ini salahmu aku maafkan hyung. Bahagia kan lah Baekhyun." Jelas Kyungsoo tersenyum pada keduanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lega, dan menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, Tentu saja Kyungsoo. Aku akan membahagiakannya." Tegas Chanyeol, kemudian Chanyeol kembali beralih pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga, teruslah berada di samping kami." Ucap Chanyeol menepuk kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

"Tentu saja, memang aku akan pergi ke mana eoh?"

"Ahh, Kyungsoo-ya?" Baekhyun dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Membuat kyungsoo menoleh padanya. Chanyeol melihatnya mulai merasakan hawa panas dalam hatinya. Tapi tentu ia harus mengerti sekarang.

"A-ada apa Baek?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku mencari seseorang untuk mengisi hatimu? Kebetulan aku memiliki seorang teman. Dia tampan, berbibir seksi, berkulit eksotis. Ayo, biar aku kenalkan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan antusias.

"hem, benar itu." Timpal Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan antusias pula.

Melihat tingkah keduanya Kyungsoo hanya pasrah dan mengangguk. Mungkin memang saat nya ia tidak perlu lagi menyukai seseorang milik kakaknya.

Mulai hari itu ketiganya melewati segalanya dari awal. Tanpa harus mengingat kejadian malam itu. Itu mungkin akan menjadi sebuah pembelajaran untuknya dan semuanya.

Walau menyakitkan, Cinta itu... selalu manis bukan?

- END -


End file.
